When companies are looking to hire a new employee for a job, they not only need to identify potential job candidates but also determine how to contact these individuals. Companies typically contact potential candidates in an ad hoc manner. For example, the company may only use one method (e.g., e-mail) to contact potential job candidates without any understanding the effectiveness of using this method. As a result, companies may not be reaching their target audience with respect to job candidates.